Hunted
by lavi-kun
Summary: On her way home from work Amy finds a stranger in need of her help, after saving his life thei are unsure where to go from there, especially with a death threat running their lives  AN: NOT THE SAME CHARECTERS FROM MY OTHER STORY


**Hunted**

**Chapter one**

The night was dark and ominous, the threat of a thunderstorm was raging in the air. A girl pulled her hood up and bowed her head keeping low as she tumbled down the dusky streets that were her town, she was heading home,after her shift in the night club *STARLIGHT*

She turned another corner and saw three men kicking someone on the ground,

"Hey!" she shouted "Hey leave him alone" She ran towards them as she did they mumbled to themselves and ran, scattering into the night.

She kneeled down over the limp body and checked for life signs, _Thank god, he's breathing_ she thought.

"Hello, can you hear me? Hello?" she asked him when his eyes flicked open and looked into hers, but all she could think of was how hansome he was, in her eyes he was almost beautiful to look at even though his lip was split and blood was running from a cut above his left eye.

"Hello?" She tryed again to get through to him "Ok whats your name, im calling an ambulance" just as she pulled her mobile from her pocket his hand shot out and grabbed the phone from her hand.

"No, please no hospitals, please" The look of desperation in his eyes and his melodic voice was more than enough for her to do as he asked.

"Okay, but tell me your name then" She asked him  
>"Alastair, you?"<br>"Amy, now let me at least take you to mine and let me clean your wounds" He nodded and seamed greatful for the support as Amy stood up and helped him to his feet.

"Wait a second, wheres my eevee Neoma? Neoma?" There was a rustleing from behind the two of them and then suddenly a tiny eevee jumped onto Alastairs shoulder's, gave him a conserned look before staring at Amy and then settleing down around his neck.

"Here, Put your weight on me Alastair" She put his arm on her shoulder and hers around his waist to support his movements "I only live around the corner we'll be there in no time at all" Amy looked around almost worriedly for their safety, mainly in case thouse guys turned up again.

She reached into her pocked and braught out a PokeBall, she hit the release button and a swerl of light leaped from the small ball and formed a shape in front of them, "Chimchar, watch the way for us, keep an eye out" The small Pokemon mumered before nodding and running to the end of the alley and watching for anybody else.

A low growl from Chimchar was enough for Amy to realise that the coast way clear, she started moving Alastair slowly towards her apartment building, out of the corner of her eye she could see Alastair gritting his teeth through the pain and she could hear his breath catching in the throught and she felt like weeping for this stranger, yet here she was taking him back to her home so help him.

_A perfect stranger _She thought _And i'm feeling something towards him, and its not just the urge to help someone in need _She felt connected to him. Like some higher power had brought them together,

_Almost  
><em>_Like  
><em>**_Fate? _**

Their arrival at her apartment building brought her out of her thoughts as they walked into the lift. Amy leaned Alastair against the wall still supporting him herself, she reached and pushed the button for floor 6, the lift ride was deadly silent, but never quite uncomfortable. Amy felt relaxed in his pressence and he was feeling the same.

The lift was slow, and jolty. This was causing Alastair even more pain than what he already was in. When the doors finally opened, Amy pulled Alastairs wieght back to her and she slowly helped him towards her flat door. After a few seconds of fumbling with keys she opened the door to 6b, as soon as the door was opened Amy threw her keys into a bowl on a cabenet by the door; with perfect aim. Chimchar ran past the two of them, ignoring Alastair's pressence in the flat at sat on the sofa in his usuall spot before curling up into a comfortable position all the while never taking his eyes off of the intruder in his home.

"Here, the bathrooms this way" Amy said stearing Alastair towards a white, immaculate and elegant room. It reminded Alastair of his parents home, His rich parents planning out his life for him all got to much for the 19 year old, so he left them, left home to be someone he wanted to be. 3 months down the line and he couldn't find a job, and was trying not to live off of the money his parents put in his bank account every week to try to get him to come home.

Amy sat him down on a white chair and started to take his bloodied jacket off, she started to sign softly under her breath to keep her calm around the blood, she had already started to feel light headed at the sight of it all.

When she had taken the jacket off she folded it and had layn it over the sink. She started to blush slightly when she slowly started undoing his white stained shirt off, her hands were shaking but he held his over her to calm her down. Their eyes met, and the blush on her face deepened - not very much but enough for him to notice at such a close distance.

"What happened out there?" Amy asked in a quiet voice, just moments before gasping at the cuts and bruises accross his torso and up his back. She imeadiatly started to clean the wounds and bandage him up.  
>"I was chalenged to a dark battle, and when I refused they ganged up on me. I battled, I beat them all but i guess that they decided to hurt me instead of giving me their Pokemon"<p>

He gasped lightly when he felt Amy's fingers running smoothly up and down his back as she wound the bandage around him, "Sorry" she said "It needs to be tight or the bleeding won't stop"

"So, I owe you a lot Amy" He said solomly "You saved my life"  
>Amy grinned back lightheartedly "Don't worry about it, i'm just glad I got to you in time"<p>

They shared another glance at each other before Alastairs phone started ringing in his pocket, as he struggled to take it out Amy looked at him and mouthed _'I'll be in the kitchen, down the hall if you need me' _before leaving the room and leaving Alastair to his call.

"Hello?"


End file.
